Does Drift care?
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: During mission one of Drift's minicon student's Jetstorm catches a deadly cybertrion illness. Circetoloi and according to Fixit it could kill him. Can Drift show an ounce of care for his sick student and let Slipstream get the cure from the decepticons? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 disaster strikes!

Does Drift care? Chapter 1 disaster strikes

It was normal day at the scrapyard Denny was organizing his collection. Fixit was monitoring. Bumblebee was thinking of a battle cry. Sideswipe was horsing around while Grimlock was exercising. Strongarm was patrolling. And Drift was training his minicons Jetstorm and Slipstream. And Russel was playing football with Hank. A perfect time for disaster to hit.

A decepticon had been detected. "it is somewhere in taxes ..tames," Whack! "Texas." Fixit told the team. "Team lets ride on the trail." Bumblebee said. The others looked confused. "Well it was better than the others you've tried." Sideswipe commented. They went through the ground bridge. "Here we are." Grimlock said looking around. "Yep." Strongarm agreed. "Jetstorm, Slipstream deploy!" Drift told his minicons. And the search was on. "See anything?" Slipstream asked Jetstorm. "No nothing yet," Jetstorm answered. Then the decepticon appeared he resembled a lizard. Then with out warning Steeljaw his gang appeared. And were about to attack the minicons. Then Bumblebee came to the rescue. "Fixit the decepticon resembles an earth lizard anything in the database?" Bumblebee asked. "Let's see." Fixit said and searched through the database. "Here we are Saw tooth. He is an expert when it comes to science and he is very strong and agile so be care full." Fixit warned.

Then suddenly Saw tooth threw a vile and it was about to hit Slipstream but luckily for him Jetstorm pushed him out of the way and the vile hit him. He picked himself up and claimed he was okay. "Thank you Jetstorm." Slipstream told Jetstorm. "Good work pupil." Drift commented. Jetstorm felt pretty good. Unfortunately Saw tooth joined Steeljaw's gang. And they headed back to the base. But When they got back Jetstorm didn't feel so good. _Must of been something in that vile._ Jetstorm thought as his vision began to blur. "Jetstorm are you alright?" Slipstream asked because Jetstorm was looking sick. "I'm okay." He replied and it was time to relax. On the way to the command center Jetstorm was hit by a wave of dizziness. He held on to something. "Jetstorm? Are you sure you're okay?" Slipstream asked again. "Are you alright?" Drift asked as well. "Why is everything spinning?" Jetstorm asked. And tried to walk again and he collapsed. "Jetstorm!" the whole team shouted.

"Where am I?" Jetstorm asked as he was waking up on the berth. "Your back at the scrapyard." Slipstream answered. "Hey Drift Jetstorm is awake." Russel called. Then Drift got up to see his sick student. Jetstorm tried to sit up but fell over when he did. "Hey take it easy, you really shouldn't be getting up and moving around." Slipstream told him. "What's wrong with me?" Jetstorm asked. "Your sick." Fixit answered. "But with what?" Jetstorm asked then began to cough. "Hey calm down." Slipstream told him. "Lay back down. And rest." Fixit told him. Jetstorm did as he was told he felt hot and dizzy and it seemed his fever was getting worse. "Alright hold still." Fixit said and stuck a needle into his arm and drew out some energon. "If I examine this we will find out what is wrong." he said and began to study it. Jetstorm was fast asleep and Slipstream stayed by his side. And Russel caught Drift every so often checking on Jetstorm waiting for the results. Then the results came in. "He has circetolio." Fixit said. "That's serious." Grimlock said. "And it can be killer in a transformer this size." Fixit said. "How did I catch this?" Jetstorm said weakly. "You should be resting." Drift said with a glare. And Jetstorm went back to sleep. "I'm not sure how he caught it. It's very rare. And I'll see if I have the cure." Fixit told the team and went to look for it. "Do any of you know how he could have caught this?" Fixit asked. "The vile!" Slipstream shouted. "A vile?" The team asked. "Yes Saw tooth threw it at me and Jetstorm pushed me out of the the way." Slipstream explained. "It must of been full of circetolio germs." Fixit said as he continued his search. But couldn't find it.

(What are the bots going to do?)


	2. Chapter 2 I know what to do!

Does Drift care? Chapter 2 I know what to do!

"Bad dunes, baboons," Whack! "Bad news we don't have the cure, I don't know what to do." Fixit said sadly. Slipstream was worried Jetstorm was one of his dearest friends he didn't want to lose him to circetolio. "There must be something we can do!" Slipstream exclaimed. "Hey don't look at me I'm not the brains I'm the muscle." Grimlock said trying help but not much. "You're not helping." Russell whispered to him. "Sorry." He whispered back. Then Strongarm and Side swipe began to argue. "Hey stop it you two fighting is going to do a thing to help him." Bumblebee told them. "Sorry." They said.

"I came up with a solution." Fixit said. "Let's hear it." Drift said sounding like he didn't care about his sick student. But deep down inside he was worried. Jetstorm was just lying there looking pretty bad and was probably going to get worse. "Someone has to go to the decepticon base to find the cure. But whoever does it will have to be really careful." Fixit explained. "What that's crazy!" Sideswipe shouted. "What other choice do we have Side swipe?" Bumblebee asked. "So who's going to do it?" Fixit asked. "I can't do it I'm too big." Grimlock said sounding disappointed. "I'll do it." Slipstream said. "You will?!" Everyone shouted. "Yes I'm small enough and I'll be able to get into places you guys can't." Slipstream explained. "I don't know pupil." Drift said strictly and rather unsure if he should let Slipstream. "I want to do it! And it's the only way!" Slipstream explained. Drift thought about for a moment. "Fine but I want you to be careful. And tell us what is happening from time to time with the com-link." Drift said strictly. "Thank you master I'll be careful and leave as soon as I can." Slipstream said thankfully.

Fixit got the ground bridge ready and set the coordinates. "Ready?" Fixit asked. "I'm ready." Slipstream said and went through the ground bridge. Once he was gone Jetstorm began to stir. He opened his optics. He began to see hallucinations due to the high fever. "Alright I have to check on the diseases' progression." Fixit said rolling over to Jetstorm. Jetstorm felt terrible it was getting hard to breath without it sounding labored. "Alright can you move your fingers, your hand or arm?" Fixit asked. Because everyone knew that Circetolio can cause paralysis. Jetstorm tried and tried but he couldn't. He shook his head no it took a lot of energy to do that one movement. "Alright I'm going to run this tool down your foot and I want you to try to move it out of the way. Okay?" Fixit said. "Okay." Jetstorm said weakly. Fixit began to run his tool down Jetstorm's foot. Jetstorm tried and tried but he couldn't. He began to breath heavy. "Alright that is enough for now you must rest." Fixit told him. Jetstorm nodded and fell asleep. "Looks like the disease is progressing." Fixit said sadly trying to help.


	3. Chapter 3 Infiltrating the enemies' base

Does Drift care? Chapter 3 infiltrating the enemy's base.

Slipstream enters the base he was kind of scared but he knew he had to do it. "I made it in." He said through the com-link. "Good work now get the cure and keep a low profile." Bumblebee answered. "I'm on it." He said and started his search. He just hoped he could find the cure and get there in time. Because he was so worried because Jetstorm was one of his closest friends.

Back at the scrapyard things did not look good. Jetstorm's condition was worsening. His breathing was labored. So Fixit told him to relax. When he woke up he was delirious. His fever was getting higher. So Fixit brought back some energon for Jetstorm to drink to help with the fever and to give him a small energy boost to help him feel better. "No I don't feel like drinking anything." Jetstorm said and turned his head away. "Come on you've got to keep your strength up." Drift said lifting him into a sitting position and began to pour the energon into his mouth. Which Jetstorm began to drink. But his fever was still up. "What are we going to do about his fever?" Fixit asked.

"Let me see, whenever I was sick with a fever my mom or dad would put a cold wash cloth or an ice pack on my forehead." Russell explained. "Well let's give it a try." Fixit said willing to help. Russell came back with a cold damp wash cloth which Fixit placed on Jetstorm's forehead. "Jetstorm, how does that feel?" Strongarm asked. "Feels kind of good." Jetstorm said with a yawn and fell asleep again.

At the decepticon base. Slipstream was searching for the cure that will help Jetstorm get better. "Slipstream how are things going?" Side swipe asked. "Pretty good." Slipstream answered. Then he made to Saw tooth's room and began to scan his bag of cures and found it. He took one because he had at least 20 of each cure. "What do we have here?" A voice said. Slipstream turned around it was Clampdown. "Uh oh." He said. "What are you doing here? Are one of your friends not well?" Clampdown asked. Slipstream nodded. "Then take it I'm sure Steeljaw and the others won't mind but don't tell anybody." Clampdown told him. "Thank you." Slipstream told him. "Open the ground bridge I got it!" And the ground bridge opened and like that he was back at the scrapyard he would never forget Clampdown's kindness.


	4. Chapter 4 You do care!

Does Drift care? Chapter 4 You do care!

Slipstream ran to the command center. "Here it is." He said handing to Fixit. "Good work now let's administer it on Jetstorm." Fixit said taking it from Slipstream.

Fixit placed it on Jetstorm and it went in. And Jetstorm opened his optics. "Hey guys," He said with a smile. Fixit placed his hand on Jetstorm's forehead. "Jetstorm's fever's breaking." Fixit said with a smile. "In a couple of days you will be well again."

Two days later.

"It's good to see you back on your feet." Side swipe said with a smile. "I agree." Strongarm agreed. "Thank you all especially you Slipstream." Jetstorm said with a smile. "Well I was just trying to help." Slipstream said blushing. "You did well pupil. And the most important thing is that Jetstorm is better." Drift said surprising Jetstorm and everyone else.

"So you do care, about your students." Russell said. "Yes I sure do but they still have much to learn as do we all." Drift said with a smile. "Thanks for caring about us. And we will try hard to be the students you want us to be." Jetstorm and Slipstream said together. Drift nodded.

So it just goes to show you even a hard core bot like Drift can have caring side. "You are the best master we could ever ask for." Slipstream and Jetstorm said together and should Drift some respect. "You're not so bad yourselves pupils. I could have asked for better pupils than you. And I'll try to be a better teacher." Drift told them. And everyone agreed with that statement.

Back at the decepticon base. "Where is one of my circetolio cures?" Saw tooth said angrily. Then Clampdown came up. "I accidently broke it. And I cleaned up the mess and had to throw it away." Clampdown lied perfectly. "Well next time be more careful you clumsy clawed oaf!" Saw tooth shouted. "What's going on in here?" Steeljaw asked. "This klutz broke on of my cure containers that still had the cure in it!" Saw tooth shouted. "It was an accident." Clampdown whined lying again perfectly. "Well quit complaining he did it by accident. If you complain some more I'll straighten you out myself." Steeljaw growled. "Yes sir." Saw tooth grumbled.

Back at the scrapyard. Slipstream was still thinking about Clampdown and his kindness and he believes he found himself a new friend.


	5. Chapter 5 epilogue

Does Drift care? Epilogue

Jetstorm is back to training with Slipstream and Drift. But Slipstream is still wondering why Clampdown would do something like that. And Clampdown was wondering if he should have done that. But no one knows the answer to that but them and them alone they just have to figure those things out on their own. Unfortunately Slipstream can't tell what happened over there with Clampdown or he might get in trouble and Clampdown would be in for from Steeljaw. Finally Slipstream decided to tell everyone at the scrapyard what happened at the decepticon base with Clampdown.

"Why would Clampdown do something dumb like that?" Side swipe said. "I thought he was a coward." Strongarm said. "And he is kind of creepy." Grimlock shuddered. "I guess he wasn't thinking." Fixit said. "He probably didn't think things through." Denny agreed. "Maybe he isn't as bad as we think." Jetstorm said. "Yeah." Slipstream said. "Maybe some decepticons have some honor." Drift said. "Maybe under all that cold armor is a warm heart." Russell said. Everyone nodded.

Luckily for Clampdown Steeljaw and the others haven't found out his betrayal.


End file.
